Samsara
Originally, the samsara of a mortal’s life and death was a part of the Heavenly Dao. When martial artists cultivated the Heavenly Dao, that was a type of enlightenment. And returning to the mortal world and feeling the soil, that was also another type of enlightenment. Yet, there were far too many people who perceived the Heavenly Dao and far too few people who understood the toils of mortals… A martial artist stood at too high a height. Compared to an ordinary person, there was a natural moat as great at the skies that separated them; they were naturally unable to feel the sweet, sour, spicy, and all the other tastes of a mortal’s life. Demon Emperor's Theory According to the Demon Emperor, the so-called samsara means that after the journey of life and death, one can reincarnate in the six paths of eternity, continuing the cycle of life and death. However, this is only a legend. Perhaps in ancient times this type of samsara actually existed, but currently it does not. There is a theory. That is that after a mortal dies they may enter samsara, but a martial artist cannot. This is because a martial artist cultivating martial arts is a practice that defies the heavens’ wishes. Thus, after they die they will be cursed by the heavens, unable to enter the cycle of samsara. When their physical form dies, they will truly perish, turning into absolute nothingness. This meant that a mortal could enter samsara, but because a martial artist’s very existence defied the will of the heavens, they would be cursed after death and unable to enter samsara. There was no martial artist that would not be shocked, or even feel an intense fear But everything about his theory was merely a guess. No one can guess just what it is like and what the samsara of martial artists entailed. But, even his guess is one of the greatest secrets of the Divine Realm. Empyrean Primordius had once created the Samsara Road. The reason he created the Samsara Road and Yellow Springs River was all to establish a true path of reincarnation for the countless martial artists of the boundless universe. Life After Death After a martial artist died, they would still care about their soul and wish they didn’t fade into nothing. They wished that they would be able to survive on in this universe, holding out on a faint hope that they would reincarnate somewhere. Thus, the demonic path murder techniques that sucked out a person’s soul and refined it were extremely nasty and sinister killing techniques. Even the Demon Envoy of before had combusted his soul only as a last resort so that he could plant a Death Reaper Curse onto Lin Ming. This was because after doing that, they were destined to never enter the cycle of samsara. But now Lin Ming learned from the Demon Emperor’s own mouth that after death, there was no samsara. Did that mean that all who practiced martial arts were destined to travel a path of no return? Struggling to cross the final stage, betting everything to reach the peak of all martial arts, with the only other choice being to become nothing more than ashes? But since ancient times, had there really been anyone that had ever managed to reach the true peak of martial arts? And even if there were, how many people could there have possibly been? There was no martial artist that would not be shocked, or even feel an intense fear. Category:Terminology Category:Worldbuilding